mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Club Management Group
The Club Management Group (部活連) is one of the three most important organizations in the Magic High Schools alongside the Student Council and the Public Morals Committee. Club_management_group_sign.png|The Club Management Group Club Management Group Room.png|The Club Management Room Club Week.png|Club Recruitment Week The Club Management Committee is responsible for assigning the location and necessary equipment during the "New Student Club Recruitment Week". They along with the Public Morals Committee are required to handle conflicts between clubs. The Club Management Committee supports the Student Council in selection of athletes for the "Nine Schools Competition". New Student Club Recruitment Week After the enrollment of new students, a week is granted for each and all clubs to showcase their talents and skills to attract the newly enrolled students into their clubs. The use of CAD is allowed during this week to members of the clubs. Clubs such as Kendo Club and Kenjutsu Club are permitted to use the school facilities such as gyms, swimming pools, etc to showcase the club activities, allocated by time sharing between the different clubs. The club management group committee is responsible for allocating the time for using these facilities. Some clubs also choose to recruit students as mascots. A mascot can be from Course 1 or Course 2 and usually selected for the looks and appearance mostly, may also be selected for other reasons. The intention is to increase the clubs popularity to attract more students into the club with potential. Trivia - Erika was approached by numerous clubs during her first year to become their mascot. During this week, personnel deployed by the club management group committee also patrol along with the Public Morals Committee members to increase the man-power. This group made up of one member sent by all clubs is called the Public Safety Division. Initially, the number of people changed according to the demand, but in AD 2096 the organization changed to a constant 20 people force in a four shift rotation. - Vol 1 & Vol 12 Organization Types Clubs are considered to belong to one of the below types by students: : Magic Related Clubs - Clubs which require magic in their activities. Example: Kenjutsu club. : Non-Magic Related Clubs - Clubs which don't use magic in their club activities. Example: Kendo Club, Athletics Club. - Vol 1/2 Clubs :Mountaineering Club: ::Members - Saijou Leonhard, Sakurai Minami, Shiba Tatsuya (Honorary Member), Agata Kenshiro (President) Vol 13 Steeplechase :Tennis Club: ::Members - Chiba Erika :Kendo Club: ::Members - Mibu Sayaka, Tsukasa Kinoe (former Club President - Graduated) :Kenjutsu Club: ::Members - Kirihara Takeaki, Aizu Ikuo(President), Saitou Yayoi(Vice President) :Biathlon Club: ::Members - Igarashi Tsugumi (former Club President - Graduated), Yorozuya Satsuki (Graduated), Kazamatsuri Suzuka (Graduated), Kitayama Shizuku, Mitsui Honoka :Cross-Field Club: ::Members - Juumonji Katsuto (Graduated) :Cooking Club: ::Members - Sakurai Minami :Magic Martial Arts Club: ::Members - Tomitsuka Hagane, Sawaki Midori (President) Volume 12, Chapter 16 :Guided Shooting Club: ::Members - Takigawa Kazumi :Robot Research Club: :Bike Club: :Athletics Club: Cross-Country Club: :Members - Chiyoda Kanon be checked if the same or not as Cross-Field Club - Vol 1/2, Vol 3/4, Vol 13 :Canoeing Club ::Members - Kunisaki Kumiko :Hunting Club ::Members - Akechi Eimi Budget Allocations for Clubs The budget allocated for the various clubs is approved by the Student Council, Student Council President if the faculty takes any part in this or not. - Vol 1/2 Enrollment Arc Nine Schools Competition The Nine Schools Competition is a very important event for the clubs as it gives them an opportunity to shine and show the hard work of their club members. It also is helpful, if the club members bring result, it increases in the chances of getting a rise in their club budgets. Events The Mysterious Course 2 Student (Year 2095): :Tatsuya in his first year took down all members of magic related club, Kenjutsu Club, without using any magic himself (he used Psion interference to stop Kirihara's magic & again to stop other club members from casting magic) and also prevented the other members of the club from using magic. - Vol 1 Enrollment (I) Saegusa-Shippou Showdown / Public Morals Committee-Public Safety Division Incident (Year 2096): :Shippou and Kasumi started fighting about the their respective jurisdictions for the case between the Robot Research Club & the Bike Club who were initially fighting to bring Sumisu Kento into their own club.- Vol. 12 Double Seven Members Group Leader WK icon JKatsuto.png|Juumonji Katsuto (October 2094 - September 2095)|link=Juumonji Katsuto WK_icon_HHanzou.png|Hattori Gyoubushoujo Hanzou (September 2095 - October 2096) WK No Image1.png|Igarashi Yousuke (October 2096 ~)|link=Igarashi Yousuke Members Tomitsuka Hagane.png|Tomitsuka Hagane Executive Officer (2096 ~) WK icon STakuma.png|Shippou Takuma (2096 ~)|link=Shippou Takuma Kirihara_Takeaki.png|Kirihara Takeaki AD 2096 Hattori Gyoubushoujo Hanzou led the charge in tasking members to keep the clubs in line during the recruitment week to try and avoid any chaos. Tomitsuka Hagane and Kirihara Takeaki were a part of that group. References Category:Groups Category:Japan Category:First High School